The present invention relates to a scraper and more particularly to a scraper for use with a single edge razor blade.
Various types of scrapers have been designed over the years. In using a scraper that utilizes a razor blade, it is important that the bare blade be covered when the scraper is not in use in order to prevent the bare blade from injuring someone. In this connection, some prior scrapers place a blade in a retractable holder so that when the blade is not in use, the holder with the blade is retracted within a casing so as to hide the blade. Other scrapers use protective covers which are pivotally moved to a position to hide the exposed blade edge. Still other scrapers have covers which are moved over the blade and are locked in place by tightening of a set screw or some other device. Examples of these scrapers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,336,284, 2,580,182 and 3,667,122. of scraping devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,829, 4,612,707 and 4,706,385.